Kaori's Cousin
by GodessPriestest Winter
Summary: All my fics have at least a little humor in them no matter what.If you want the full summary, please read!This fic is really good! R&R people! Rating changed just in case
1. Default Chapter

Winter: "I was bored, and I decided that I wanted to do one for SSX! I just thought that it was a good idea since I love this game soooo much!"

Psymon: "Are you ready to get to the fic? I hate waiting around, it's so pointless." ::starts talking to his tattoo:: "So, do you think I'm in this fic?"

Winter: "Anyways….I'm more like a anime type of person so please don't blame me if I accidentally slip some anime stuff in there. Thank you."

Zoe: "Can we get on with this? I agree with Psymon, I want to hurry and get this over with."

Kaori: "Yes, I must agree. I am getting tired, and I want to take my Daisy Board out on a ride." ::holding her Daisy Board::

Winter: "Fine." -- "Anyways, this is like, based on SSX Tricky and SSX3, okay? Okay! I am not a prep, so don't think that. I just felt like acting one today! HEHEHE! Oh yes, and for every 2 reviews, I shall update. It will most like be in 2 or 3 days after the review, unless I decide to update it earlier. HEHE!"

Marisol: "Chica! Don't you wanna tell them bout your other fics?"

Winter: ::nods:: "Oh yeah, and….these are my other fics: _'WHO STOLE MY CLOTHES?!' _for _Rurouni Kenshin_, _'Tanuki'_ for _Rurouni Kenshin_, _'Videogames'_ for _Shaman King_, _'Legend of Pokemon'_ for as you can guess _Pokemon_, and _'Goddess Cards'_ for _Yu-Gi-Oh_. I don't remember all of them, but here is some!"

Rahzel: ::cough cough::

Winter: "Huh?" ::looks towards Rahzel::

Atomika: ::cough cough::

Winter: ::looks to Atomika:: "Oh! Disclaimer: I do not own SSX or anything along that line! I only own the made up characters that will appear in this fic! Thank you!" ::bows head politely::

Summary:

A new girl has joined the SSX Team, she is really pretty, and WHAT?! SHE'S KAORI'S COUSIN! AND SHE'S AS GOOD AS KAORI, NOT TO MENTION KNOWS MORE THEN WE THINK ABOUT THE COURSE! Read to find out more! R&R please!

Now on with the FIC!:

I know that this has nothing to do with this fic, but I wanted to add it anyways, just incase ya'll wanted the lyrics!

Music

I brushed against those freckles that I hated so,

Life goes on and I heave a little sight for you,

It's hea-vy the love that I must share with you,

But it dissolved like, it was just a sugar cube.

And now the little pain sittin in my heart has,

Shrunken a bit but it really doesn't hurt me now,

Those silly horoscopes I…

Guess I can't trust them after all!

If we could get further away!

Oooooooohhhh oooo-ooohhh

I wonder what it would be li----ke, YEAH!

I'd be so ha--ppy,

Inside my hea----rt!

All the memories, I have are beautiful in my mind,

But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul,

And tonight I thought, I'd be just sittin in my sorrow!

But now I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you

I just can't see it anymore!

I just can't see it anymore!

OOOO---OOOHHHH OOHHH OOOHhh OOOHH oOOOHH OOOHHH!

Rurouni Kenshin (Freckles)

The crowd was cheering loudly, "YAY! GO MAC!"

Cheering could be heard, clapping could be seen, and snowboarders could try and win.

Mac was in first place, and wasn't planning on giving up yet.

Atomika was on telling the scores and so was Rahzel, "In first place, it's Mackenzie Fraser!" yelled Atomika.

Kaori was in fifth place, she was trying to catch up, but just couldn't. She was too worried about being shoved in the face by Psymon, who couldn't been spotted anywhere, '_I bet he just took a short cut._' She then caught JP right in front of her. She tried her best to speed up to catch up with him, she went through a jump and landed right next to JP, he spotted her and tried pushing her down. Which was unsuccessful do to the fact that the front of her board accidentally went in front of JP's and his board tripped, which made him land right on his face, as Kaori went forward.

JP mumbled something in French and gotten up, he then tried to go forward and tripped again, he then heard something that sounded like a _'yipeekaiyay!'_, he then thought, '_Oh crud, that could only belong to._' He then looked up and saw a very chubby guy, having blonde hair, wearing mainly gray. It was Luther, he had landed right on top of JP, belly first. JP just lost his breath, '_I can't breath_'

Back to Mac, he was hurrying towards the finish line, he saw it, he was nearly there. Then out of nowhere, Psymon jumped in front. Mac was surprised, he didn't see where he had come from. Psymon then looked towards Mac and smirked, the sped up letting snow hit Mac's face.

Kaori finally passed Seeiah and Allegra, she then saw Mac and Psymon fighting over first place. She just sighed as they both fought over who would get first place while boarding, mocking each other, shoving each other. And much more, it was quite annoying. She just wanted to smack the both of them in the head, but she would let Zoe handle that.

"And it looks like it just might be a tie between Mac and Psymon!" yelled Rahzel over the mic.

Kaori boarded right next to Psymon and tried to shove him, she was successful, but…..Psymon had also brought Mac down. She sighed again and yelled, "Gomen Ma-Chan!" And kept on boarding, she crossed the finish line.

"And Kaori Nishadake is in first place, she made the gold, Psymon Stark is carrying home the silver, and Mackenzie Fraser is carrying home the bronze! They are followed by Seeiah, Allegra, Luther, and JP!" yelled Atomika.

Kaori waved her hands in the air, Psymon just stared at Kaori then at Mac who was pouting. Kaori ran up to him and hugged him, "YAY!"

Mac just hugged back, Psymon rolled his eyes, Zoe ran up to Kaori and gave her a quick hug, Elise did the same.

They headed back to the hotel, Rahzel yelled to all the SSX crews, "You guys change and quickly get down here, we have a last minute entry!"

Everyone just nodded, Kaori just smiled wider, if at all possible. They all then ran back to there room, and they all changed.

Elise was the first one to come down, her blonde hair was put into a ponytail, she was wearing her white jacket with a red shirt under that only came up to her belly button, she also wore jean pants that had a black belt to keep them up, but, on her right hip, you could see the red strap from her thong, and she wore black tennis shoes. She walked to her chair and sat onto it.

Next to walk down was Seeiah, she wore her yellow super star shades, dark red lipstick, her USA jacket, and USA pants. She smiled and took a seat right next to Elise.

Mac came down, he wore his red beanie, white muscle shirt, and black baggy pants, black shoes.

Marisol was next, wearing her tiger shirt that wrapped around her breasts like a bra except with longer sleeves, a black mini skirt, with knee high boots.

Luther came in after directly after Mac, he wore his usual outfit and sat across from Elise, JP came in after them wearing his red sweater and blue pants.

Allegra then came with Vigo close behind, Allegra wearing 5 different arm bands, blue jean jacket with a pink shirt inside, blue jeans that were folded at the bottom. Vigo wore his green jacket, green pants, and brown boots.

Nate came in with Griff on top of his shoulders, standing like a father figured cowboy, Griff just wearing his blue jacket and his pajama pants that had vampires on it. They came in and Nate laid Griff on the couch as he sat on a chair right next to him.

Brodi came walking in with Eddie, Brodi wore no shirt but his jeans, and Eddie walked in wearing is Dungeon Dragon outfit.

Zoe then walked in, she wore a shirt that had fire on it, and wore blue jeans, she sat on the couch.

Kaori walked in wearing her Red shirt, blue jeans, red boots, and panda bear backpack. She was sooo happy and grinning a lot, she sat next to Zoe, still smiling.

Everyone looked at her weirdly, and then Rahzel and Atomika walked in.

Atomika said, "Today, we have a new welcomer, from what I've heard, she ranks with you guys, please make her feel welcome. And that includes you Psymon! Uh….Psymon?"

Everyone looked around and then Seeiah said, "He ain't here now."

Then there was a knock on the door, Rahzel looked over there and opened it. In came a person with a baggy sweater that was dark blue that had a metal dragon on it, then there was baggy blue jeans with 3 metal chains hooking from one hip to the other hip, loose white shoes with dark blue and red shoe strings, the person wore a black cap with KoRN on it. The person smiled, the person had brown eyes and a little bit of brown hair slipped out of the cap a little.

Rahzel then spoke, "This is the new member."

Zoe then spoke, "Um…..Rahzel, you must be sick, this person is a boy."

"I am not a boy." a feminine voice said, it belonged to the person, right then, the great Psymon decided to make his way down. He wore his alien boxers, and no shirt to hide his flesh. Right at that moment Psymon just stared at the person.

"Who the heck are you?" said Psymon.

The person who had just spoken then said, "Watch your language Starkey! If you haven't noticed, Griff is here." Nodding towards a snoring Griff.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Kaori then jumped out of her seat and hugged the person, "I'm soooo happy TO SEE YOU KAKO!"

Kako hugged back, "I missed you too cuz."

Mac then jumped up and said, "It's nice to meet you, um…Kako." He stuck his hand out for it to be shaken.

Kako then took off her hat, she had long brown hair, that looked very silky, her hair came all the way down to right below her bottom. "It's very nice to meet you too Mackie." she then shook his hand.

Mac smiled, "So, you know Kaori?"

Kaori then smiled and said, "She's my cousin."

Kako just smiled.

Mac smiled as well.

Psymon then walked up to Kako and said, "Since you're related to Miss Perky over here, then you are now qualified to be shoved into the snow while on a board."

Kako then looked at Psymon and said, "Does that include Skate Boards, surf boards, and any other boards."

Psymon just glared at her.

Kaori then said, "She really likes to board, and do anything that involves snow or water. Even a little wind if necessary."

Mac then smiled, then Zoe came up and said, "Well, this is all interesting, but I want to know how you do on the slopes." Elise then came behind her and backed her up.

Kaori then chose this moment to speak, "You'll regret it!"

Psymon then said, "Yes, lets see how good you are."

Kako then smiled, and said, "Hold on." She took off her baggy sweater. Everyone looked at her sort of weird. Revealing a baggy shirt that had blue flames on it.

She then smiled and said, "Lets go!"

Then they were out!

TBC!

Winter: "Well, that's all that I'm gonna do today."

Psymon: "Can we leave now, I'm pooped, we didn't even get to go on the slopes."

Marisol: "What ever Chica!"


	2. Sharing Rooms!

****

11/20/04

Winter: "I'm back with another chapter! And I'm sooo sorry, I wasn't really thinking when I wrote the 1st chapter. I'm sorry for spelling Viggo wrong."

Viggo: "You hurt me…"

Winter: "Sorry."

Moby: "And what about ME?!" ::glaring daggers at Winter::

Winter: "Sorry Moby that I forgot to add you in, I haven't played the game in a long time. Oh…and we agreed that you would just pretend to be in the bathroom the whole time!"

Moby: "But….I don't wanna be in the bathroom."

Winter: "TOOO BAD!"

Mac: "And what about me? Why do I smile too much in the fist chapter?"

Winter: "Because I made you! And, because you were glad that Kako was a girl and was Kaori's cousin….and not Kaori's x-boyfriend or something like that..sheesh."

Zoe: "Give me the stupid Pizza, Psymon!" ::chasing Psymon cause he stole Zoe's pizza::

Winter: ::sigh:: "I hate my life, oh yes, I haven't played the first SSX or seen any of the characters, so I might have not added certain characters. I am sorry!"

Elise: "What if they are in the SSX Tricky, or SSX3?" ::holding up a mic::

Winter: "What are you supposed to be?"

Elise: "I find the whole snowboarding thing a little boring now, so I wanna become a reporter!"

Winter: "Why?"

Elise: "I just said why, plus, they give you these cute little mini skirts for free." ::swaying her hips::

Winter: "Okay….not gonna ask."

__

CRASH!

Winter: "What was that?!" ::looks over to see Psymon head first into the TV and Zoe sitting there gaping:: "WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY TV?!"

Zoe: "Sorry." ::putting on a fake smile::

Winter: "GGGGGRRRR……YOU TWO! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GO IN THE BACK YARD WITH SANO!"

Zoe: "But I'm allergic to roosters."

Winter: "Well, then go swim in my pond!"

Zoe: "But….but…"

Winter: "NOW!"

Zoe: ::grabs Psymon and runs outside:: "Okay we're gone!"

Winter: "This is what I get for letting famous SSX snowboarders and a psychopath into my home." ::sigh:: "I need to start the fic so that I can breathe."

__

Fic:

__

Music

Fighting evil by moonlight,

Winning love by daylight,

Never running from a real fight,

She is the one named Sailor Moon.

She will never turn her back on a friend,

She is always there to defend,

She is the one of who we can defend,

She is the one named Sailor ……

Sailor Venus!

Sailor Mercury!

Sailor Mars!

Sailor Jupiter!

Sailor powers are so new to her,

She is the one named Sailor Moon!

****

Music hold!

F-fighting evil by moonlight,

Winning love by daylight,

Newer Sailors come to help fight!

She is the one named Sailor Moon!

She is the one named Sailor Moon!

She is the one…..Sailor Moon!

****

Beginning of Sailor Moon!

Now on with the fic:

Flush!

The toilet flushes, and out walks Moby, "Hey guys, where ya goin?"

Kako looked at him sort of oddly, "Um…where were you the whole time?"

Moby then responded, "I was using the restroom. And who are you Sheila?"

Everyone just watched as the conversation went on, "And who are you to call me SHELA?! MY NAME IS KAKO! NOT NO SHELA!" She then started inching towards him ready to punch him.

"Calm down, I only meant Sheila as in girl, not as in your name…um Kako."

Kako then stopped and smiled, "Okay, I won't hurt you, yet……Since you are a part of this team." _But when I catch you off guard, you better watch out. I see, so neko hasn't told them about my nickname, I guess they could find out the hard way._

Kaori or neko went up to them, "So…are we gonna go onto the hill to board."

This time, Rahzel interrupted, "Sorry you guys, no boarding today, why don't you guys just go hang out somewhere?"

Everyone groaned, they all wanted to see how good Kako was. Kaori then said in a hyperish voice, "Fine then, let's all go to a bar!"

Moby said, "I'm in, I'll be right down." He then ran upstairs to get changed.

Psymon thought for a second, _I could probably spike one of that chicks drink and see how good she is against alcohol, she's probably like Kaori though, can't stand it. HEHEHE, oh, I'm good._ "I'm in!" He also heads upstairs to change, even though he could have just went in his boxers.

Viggo, Nate, and Griff said that they didn't want to go, so they headed upstairs with Allegra following them. Brodi said that he would go just to make sure they weren't in trouble, like they always were, so he went to change. Eddie said he would go is Elise went and she agreed so they went to change, but in separate rooms! Mac said he would go to keep an eye on Kaori. JP, Luther, and Seeiah said that they couldn't go, something about fixing their boards for the next race. And Zoe said that she would go, and Marisol joined even though nobody wanted her too come.

****

Outfits:

__

Kaori: pink shirt that has a panda bear on it, blue jeans, hair in loose pigtails, red snow boots, panda bear bag, and blue jean jacket.

__

Mac: blue beanie, blue pants, red baggy shirt, blue tennis shoes.

__

Marisol: hair up in bun, strapless shirt that looks more like a strapless bra, maybe it is? Um…short short shorts, knee high black boots.

__

Psymon: white muscle shirt, blue jeans, and no shoes, just kidding, gray tennis shoes.

__

Brodi: his '_Ying Yang_' outfit.

__

Eddie: his '_Dungeon Master_' outfit.

__

Zoe: puzzle pants, a black shirt that has a 8 ball on it with flames around it, black snow boots.

__

Moby: black baggy jeans, green shirt, black tennis shoes, and his bling bling necklace

__

Elise: black tight pants, white long sleeved tight shirt, white tennis shoes, hair tied up in a pony tail.

__

Kako: bluish blackish jean pants that folded at the bottom, chain wrapped around her hips, black tennis shoes, a really really baggy shirt that has Battousai from Rurouni Kenshin holding his sword, one metal spiked bracelet on her left hand, spiked collar on her neck, hair up in a ponytail, and a backwards cap that says '_Tricky_'

****

Back to the fic:

They all headed to the new club in Mercury city called '_Violet Rose_', when they got to the door they were stopped by a guard, "Pass please."

Zoe stepped up to him and said, "We don't need a pass, we're from the SSX League!"

The blonde headed guard looked amused, "Oh, like I haven't heard that one before."

Kako then walked up to him and smiled fakely, "Please let us in sir, and we won't have to beat the crap out of ya."

The guard then started to laugh, "Like you could, HAHAHA, you are not even as tall as me!"

That struck a vein, just because Kako was as tall as a 14 year old that didn't mean that she couldn't fight. She was really 18 for goodness sakes, haven't they heard '_never judge a book by it's cover_'? Well, he's gonna learn that saying the hard way. Kako lifted up her left fist and jabbed it right into the guards jaw.

Kaori then started gasping and yelling, "Oh crap oh crap oh CRAP!"

Kako then started punching the guard, and wouldn't even stop.

It took Psymon, Brodi, Mac, Elise, and Zoe just to get her off. Moby and Kaori were taking care of the guard, and Marisol was standing there looking stupid with Eddie.

Kaori then went up to Kako and said, "STOP IT RIGHT NOW KAKO!"

Kako stopped and started pouting, "But….he called me small first!" pointing at the guard who had many broken ribs, a black eye, missing teeth, and a flatter nose.

Psymon then said, "Wow! That was awesome! Where did a little girl like you learned to fight like that?!"

Kaori then yelled at him, "YOU BAKA! (idiot, stupid, dumb…you get it) YOU AREN'T HELPING ANY!"

Everyone else sighed, except Marisol and Eddie who were still gaping.

They all headed back, sad that they couldn't go into the new club with out a invitation and also that Rahzel and Atomika would kill them for letting a newbie beat a guard like that.

When they got home they all headed back to their rooms, well, except for Kako who didn't know where her room was.

****

Rooms:

__

3rd floor

Kaori Nishadake, Zoe Payne, Elise Riggs

Eddie W., Brodi, Seeiah

Moby Jones, Mac Fraser, Viggo

Nate, Griff Simons, Allegra

__

2nd floor

JP, Luther, Marisol

Psymon

****

Back to fic:

Atomika then walked out and asked, "Kako, what are you doing out here?"

Kako then said in a not to happy voice, "Well, I don't have any idea which room is mine." She held up her bags.

Atomika said, "Well, we really don't have anymore rooms, but…..I know that I will regret this, could you stay with Psymon?"

Kako said, "Fine, but my mommy won't let me go near boys. So, if he touches me, you'll be hearing from my layer!"

Atomika just nodded, and prayed that Psymon didn't touch her, or talk to her.

Kako didn't want to go up the elevator, after she gathered her stuff and her keys, she headed up the stairs, just to loose some of the weight she gained, "Man, I'm tired." She said trying not to yawn too loudly.

When she finally got to the room, it was so quite you could hear her breathe, she placed her stuff on the ground and opened the door, then regained her stuff and walked into the room. You could hear loud noises coming from the bed all the way in the left, which was the biggest one. The snoring was so loud that she went to her corner and dropped her stuff, which made a loud _CRASH!_ Which she knew would get Mr. Sparky to wake up.

He got up and looked around, which was very hard since he was still half asleep, he looked in the corner to see a girl, well, at least it looked like a girl, it was very dark. The hair looked like Elise's, but the shirt's outline looked like it belonged to Mac's, but the pants looked like they belong to Moby. But why would this person be in his room.

The figure moved to the light switch and turned it on, Psymon groaned and yelled, "WHO THE FREAK ARE YOU, HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THIS HOUR OF THE NIGHT!?"

Kako then sighed, "I'm Kako, you know the new girl, Atomika says we have at share rooms, and I'm here cause I don't wanna sleep down there, plus…" She started grinning evilly, "It's only 5 o'clock am."

Psymon groaned louder, "I'M GONNA KILL ATOMIKA!"

Kako then smiled and said, "You might wanna keep your voice down or he will be then one to kill you!"

Psymon the covered his face with the pillow and groaned again, _Man that chick is annoying, is this punishment, and why can she talk English better then Kaori?_ He then fell asleep.

Kako turned off the light, gathered her sleeping stuff, and walked to the bathroom, she took off everything but her under garments and just placed on a baggy T-shirt that had all the Yu Yu Hakusho characters on it. She then walked back and thought, _I'll unpack everything tomorrow, it's already 6:50._ She walked to her bed, even though she wanted the large one, which she'll get in due time, due to her smart brain. As she laid her head down the phone started ringing, she groaned and thought, _dang, and I almost was asleep._ She picked up the phone and said, "Konni, Kako here."

She then heard some static and then a robotic like voice said, "Psymon Stark, please be ready at 8:00 at Snowdream for your race." Then it shut off. She placed the phone down and was rather pissed, she took her hair out of it's ponytail and placed the blue ribbon that had the little snowflakes on it on the desk with the phone on it. She then got up, went over to Psymon's bed.

She jumped on the bed with one big _BOUNCE!_ And started saying, sounding like Zoe, "Psymon….."

Psymon just turned, and was about to move the pillow when he took a peak and saw nicely white legs, all the way up to thighs. He could see a little bit of white underwear, _Zoe doesn't wear white underwear, she wears red or black thongs. And how would I know? Cause I accidentally saw her while she was changing one time. ACCIDENTALLY?! YOU KNOW THAT WAS ON PURPOSE! Was not, okay, why am I thinking to myself? Okay, so who is this chick?_

He then heard Zoe's voice again and said, "Come on Psymon, get up, your race starts in about an hour.

Psymon groaned and said, "I'll be up in a minute Zoe!" He didn't care if it wasn't Zoe, he didn't wanna get up.

Kako was getting annoyed, she wanted him out of the room so that she could have the soft bed, and she was very tired, _I'm glad I'm such a good actress, but this is taking too long. _She then said in her regular voice while yanking the pillow out of Psymon's grasp, "GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!" Then she threw the pillow at Psymon who was still trying to sleep.

****

TBC!

Winter: "If you wanna see what happens next, then review! And I shall update!"


	3. Barneysan!

Winter: "Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I was being to lazy, plus… someone downloaded a virus on my computer and I had to run a recovery twice!" sighs

Kaori: "And you're supposed to be doing your homework now!" holding up Winter's language essays

Winter: groans

Psymon: "I GOT TOAST AND JELLY!" running around the room holding up toast with butter on it instead of jelly

Winter: eye twitches "YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BUTTER AND JELLY!"

Psymon: "Yeah, Jelly is yellow and butter is yellow!"

Winter: --

Kaori: "Baka." (idiot, stupid, moron)

Zoe: "Where's the pizza!"

Elise: "AAAHHHH! EDDIE YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" slaps Eddie "HOW DARE YOU LOOK UP MY SKIRT!"

Winter: "Um… I don't know them."

Viggo: "Hey! Free underwear!" holding up a dark red thong

Zoe: blushes "GIVE ME THAT!" chases Viggo around trying to get her thong

Seeiah: "PASS IT TO ME!"

Viggo: "CATCH IT!" tosses it to Seeiah

Seeiah: runs outside with it

Zoe: follows "GIVE IT BACK!"

Psymon, Winter, and Kaori: sweat drop "That was weird."

Winter: "Alright, let's get on with the fic…"

Music:

Win dain, a lotica, en vaituri, silota

Fin dain, a loluca, endragua, si lain

Vi faru les shutai am, en ri ga lint

Win chant, a lotica, envaituri silota

Fin dain, a loluca, si ka te gura neuver

Floreria for chesti si entina

LA la la la la la la la la

La la la la la

Fontina blu cent de cravi esca letsimo

La la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la

De quantian la finde reve

Win dain, a lotica envaituri silota

Fin dain, a loluca endragua sei lain

Vi faru les shutai ensilaging

Sora

Escaflowne

Fic:

Psymon got out of the bed, grunting at first as Kako also got off the bed and watched as he got up and tumbled into the restroom, the doggy boxers were just to funny to give up… Kako giggled trying to hold in a laugh but failed miserably, her laugh busted Psymon's poor ears as she laughed. He hissed at the pain and ran towards the bathroom, but, tripping over one of Kako's bags and hitting his face straight into the bathroom door. As his face fell, the blood from his nose drizzled on the door. The white, nicely polished door was stained with red blood, coming from the one and only Psymon Stark. He held his nose as he ran inside the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, Kako sat there, laughing her butt off at the sight.

After Psymon got out, Kako was sleeping in his original bed. He glared at her sleeping form, wishing she would just melt like the witch off of the 'Wizard of Oz', one time he wished fairy tales were real. He then had a thought, '_What if I try…?_' he then walked next to her. He bent down so his face was next to hers, he then sucked up a good bit of air, and yelled, "And I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll blow you out of my bed!" he then blew in her face.

She went flying out of his bed, the blankets fell atop of her as the mattress came atop of her as well, burying her under everything. She woken up when Psymon was yelling, she just didn't suspect him to blow in her face, man, that blow really did good. Is he the big bad wolf or something?

He then smirked, "HAHAHAHAHA!" he started laughing like an idiot, walking off to gather his board.

"Okay…?" Kako said, placing the mattress back and slouching onto the bed, bringing the blankets with her.

Psymon then exited, he then headed towards the slopes, he decided to head to Garibaldi, nobody could snowboard yet due to the fact that they needed to fix certain stuff. When he arrived there, he headed off the track, he went through one of the out of bounds places, he boarded to a little cave. He then jumped off of his board, he placed it on the side of the cave, the side of the picture which shows him being shocked by electricity on it showed. He sat down a bunch of logs, his big igloo white jacket was on and he had a pair of white pants on. He just stared at the non-litted sticks, wishing that he had remembered how to rub two sticks together… He then remembered that he had brought a lighter with him, he took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a puff, he then lit a piece of wood and the whole bunch of sticks lit up and a fire came up.

Then he felt something drip on his head, he looked up and a water drop dripped in his eye… the crank in his head started cranking then he realized, "Oh crap!" he said as he ran out of the cave, grabbing his board on the way, the whole cave, caved in on him as he ran out. It covered his fire and all the contents inside were as buried as buried could be.

He sighed as he started boarding away, while on the way, he tripped! Snow shoved in his face, then another boarder, boarded over him, not even noticing him. "Gomen Nasai (Really sorry!)!" said the little hyper voice, Psymon looked up to see Kaori, her little eyes showing happiness. '_I think she boarded on me on purpose!_'

He sighed as he started boarding away, while on the way, he tripped! Snow shoved in his face, then another boarder, boarded over him, not even noticing him. "Gomen Nasai (Really sorry!)!" said the little hyper voice, Psymon looked up to see Kaori, her little eyes showing happiness. '' 

He then got up, then **_BAM!_** Zoe crashed board first into him. They both fell, Kaori was in the way and they both fell on her, they crashed into a tree, the tree bent and snapped. They both continued to fall into the track, then they both fell down to first hill in Garibaldi, which was a killer, literally. Screaming could be heard, they both landed head first into the snow, groaning, and trying to get up. Psymon lifted up, everyone on him, he threw them off which caused them to fall the rest of the way down the hill… he didn't even say sorry as they screamed their way down. He just smirked and boarded his way down. He then headed back to his hotel room, not seeing Kako in the room, he collapsed onto the big bed, not even carrying that he had his door opened or that he had his shoes on and the big igloo jacket. He just laid there, snoring and eyes still opened.

Kako walked in, spotting Psymon snoring she walked over to him, his eyes were opened and she started laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA!"

Moby walked in hearing Kako laughing, she was rolling on the floor like a little kid, holding her stomach and rolling, laughing the little tears out of her eyes. He looked over at Psymon and yelled, "OI MATE! THE FULL MOON DOESN'T NEED TO BE SHOIN IN THE MORNING!" he covered his eyes from the full moon Psymon was providing. The bottom portion of Psymon was dangling off the bed, but his pants was going down and dragging his boxers with him… showing many things for the adoring fans.

Marisol ran in along with Seeiah, they saw the sight and started staring at Psymon's nicely shaped bottom, not even paying attention to the other two in the room. Kaori, Elise, Zoe, and Eddie ran in, seeing Psymon's crack, Moby blinded, Seeiah and Marisol staring and Kako rolling on the floor. They too joined the laughter as they tried to contain it in, they got everyone to check what was going on, soon enough, the whole hotel joined the laughter as Psymon was snoring. Soon, Rahzel and Atomika came and saw Psymon, they didn't know Psymon was sleeping since he was lying on the bed, and they couldn't hear him snoring due to all the laughing. Rahzel was trying to get everyone away as Atomika was trying to get Psymon to pull his pants up as Psymon was snoring and drooling over Atomika's arms and face. Kako was still laughing since it looked like Psymon was French kissing Atomika.

Soon enough, the laughter stopped as Griff ran in, bumping into everyone and causing them to fall. He was one of the last people to get there and couldn't see, not even when he was sitting on Nate's shoulder. As he ran in, he didn't see Kako on the floor and tripped over her, he couldn't get his footing and started trembling forward. Then, the world stopped as he crashed into Atomika and Psymon, then the three went out the window! They closed their eyes as the last thing they saw was everyone standing there shocked.

Blackness… that was all they saw. "Please wake up." said a girls voice, Griff opened his eyes. First he couldn't make out what he saw, but as he squinted his eyes, he saw a girl with blonde hair, she was wearing a nurse outfit.

"Hey, do you know why the blonde couldn't call 911 to help her father…" said Griff, the nurse looked at him, a questionally look on her face. "Because she couldn't find eleven on the telephone!" he then passed out again, a big thump was heard and Psymon and Atomika looked at him, they were already awake.

They both shook their head in unison.

After the day passed and they finally got Griff to wake up without making stupid blonde jokes and passing out they went outside. Finally they visited Snow Dream where they practiced boarding for awhile. Everyone was snowboarding, everyone was pairing up by sixes and racing… First up was Zoe, Kaori, Mac, Nate, Elise, and Kako, since they really wanted to see her board. They all got ready, and then they were off, Zoe took the lead with Kako and Kaori tied, Mac was behind them and then Nate and Elise were catching up. Kako then passed Zoe as did Mac, they both were having a shoving competition, Kako won. Kaori laughed as Mac tumbled onto the floor, as he couldn't get up. Kako then passed the finish line, soon after Kaori passed than Zoe, Mac and the others came in after. Mac sighed in frustration, snow still all over his face. Kaori helped him get some of the snow off of his face and beanie. Kako then picked up the board and yelled, "AND THE WINNER IS… ME! TIME FOR PIZZA!" she then ran off to the nearest Pizza place. Everyone followed trying desperately to catch up with her.

They all sat there, eating a pepperoni and mushroom pizza, Kako gulped the whole thing down like it was nothing. Her and Psymon had a eating contest, Zoe was picking off the mushrooms as they ate. Finally, they headed to the hotel, Psymon had won the eating contest, Kako was pouting but decided to be happy since she didn't have to pay for the five pizzas. They returned to hotel, and was greeted by Rahzel, "Bout time, anyways, we have a new contestant, hopefully you will make her at home as you did with Kako. This is Kikone." he said revealing the girl, she had brown hair that came to mid-back, she wore a pair of baggy black jeans with a black shirt that had no sleeves or straps. She walked in, smiling.

"Hello!" she said.

Kako and Kaori both ran up and hugged her, "Hey, I thought that you'd be here sooner!" said Kaori.

"Well, we had a storm warning and no one could leave the airport." she said, hugging her cousin and sister.

Kaori and them ran and introduced Kikone. Psymon sighed and asked, "Is she as worse as Kako?" he asked.

Kaori shook her head, "She's much more behaved!" she said, glaring towards Kako's direction as she covered her face of her embarrassment.

They all changed, they decided to go to a different club to hang, they all jumped in Zoe's car. Kako jumped in the drivers seat, "I wanna drive!" she placed the keys she stole from Zoe in and started the engine.

Everyone rushed into the car, Kaori and Kikone tried to stop Kako but it was too late, Kako pushed onto the gas and they were off. Zoe shut the door, since it was still open. They rushed down the icy road, all screaming for their lives as Kako dodged trash cans, mailboxes, and buildings. She made a quick turn and entered Metro City, Zoe didn't want to know what her car looked like after they were done. Kako then swerved to the left and made a jerk to stop. Everyone crashed forward since nobody had seat belts on, Moby was crushed under everyones heavy weight. Kako sighed and turned off the ignition, she then opened the door and stepped out, "New record!" she said, looking at the time, it had only took her four minutes. She ran up to the club that they were at, 'Shadow Hearts'.

They all entered after catching their breaths and making sure that they were unharmed as Zoe ran around her car checking for dents, which surprisingly, she didn't find none. They all entered, Kaori quickly dragged Mac to go dancing, Kako rushed over to the bar tender and ordered some drinks, Psymon followed eagerly to see how many drinks this girl could take. Nate went and danced with Elise while Griff went to watch Kako and Psymon compete. Zoe and Moby went to the DJ to chose their favorite songs that they wanted to play. Kikone stood there until she was bumped into, she tumbled forwards and fell. "I'm sorry miss…" a males voice said as she was helped up. "I-I'm Kagahashi." he said, he had jet black hair, he had emerald green eyes. He helped her up.

She stuttered, "I'm Kikone, Kikone Nishadake." she said, she gripped onto him tighter, her knees felt like jello. "Um… what are you doing here?" she asked, trying her best to stand on her own.

"I'm here because my friends want me to hang… and to meet some of there friends." he said, "So, why are you here?"

"I'm with my friends." she said, smiling at him.

He then grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, "Since I was kind enough to help you up, you owe me a dance." he said, they both dance to the song.

Kako was on her tenth bottle of beer, as Psymon was already drunk and saying stupider things than he usually did. Kako was partly drunk and knew that soon, Kaori or Kikone would drag her away and give her a preach of why not to drink. She sipped some more as Kako was near drunk, Griff was amazed at how much she could drink as he took a little sip, he already drunk. They finally decided to leave. Kikone looked to Kagahashi and said, "Well, it's time for me to go, hope to see you again."

"Yeah, same here. I know that I'll meet you sooner or later." he said, smiling as he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. Her face turned fifteen different shades of pink and red, she didn't even know there were that many colors of the two. "See ya!" he said as the took separate ways.

When they finally went to the hotel, they all went to their rooms. Kikone had her own room which was next to Kaori's. Everyone changed and went to bed, except for Kako and Psymon who were too drunk, they just collapsed, in the same bed. The next day, Kako had woken up, having a major hangover and also realizing that she was on the floor while Psymon was hogging the good bed. Her head really hurt, and she could barely make out anything in the room, she stumbled into the restroom, turning the sink on and making it flow with icy cold water. Kako dumped her whole head into the water, making her head feel better, she dried off her face and the pieces of hair that had gotten themselves wet. Kako then looked out the door, looking at Psymon who had the blankets tangled around him and hogging up all the bed, Kako had an idea. She quickly ran to one of her drawers and pulled out some purple substance in a bottle, she then ran back into the bathroom, locking it, she walked to the shower and grabbed Psymon's soap and shampoo. She then emptied the purple substance into the shampoo and bottled soap, she smirked as she did this. She had made the purple stuff, she brought it with her hoping to do this to Kaori or Kikone, but since she wasn't sharing rooms with either, she was going to do it to Psymon. She knew he would be mad, and it would most likely turn him purple for a few days, but it was just so much fun! Kako giggled as she imagined Psymon running around purple, all he needed was a green stomach and a purple tail and he could look like Barney… HAHAHAHA! Kako then threw away the empty purple bottle and quickly played the shampoo and bottled soap where she had found them earlier as to not let Psymon know that she had tampered with them. She then walked out of the restroom as casually as she could without giggling about imagining Psymon purple. Kako then sighed, seeing that Psymon wasn't going to wake up any time soon, "I wonder what I should do?" she asked herself, they were supposed to have a race today since the construction was over on the slopes. It was too early in the morning for anyone to be awake, it was 4 am, she thought Kikone would be up… but maybe not. Kako sat around, feeling really, really bored she started digging through Psymon's drawers, thinking of new screams to hatch. She found some of his boxers, and then something caught her eyes, a… leopard skin undy? "Wow…" she said, grabbing them and stretching them out, "I wouldn't think a guy like Psymon would have these." She quickly grabbed her camera and then took a picture of the leopard skin undies, she then placed everything back as she found them, a plan already cranking in her head.

Psymon then chose this moment to wake up, Kako inched away from his drawer. He groaned and then asked, "What time is it? Uh…"

Kako looked at him as she placed the camera in her bag, she then looked towards Psymon, "It's only 4:30, why?" she asked.

"Uh… my head hurts like hell." he said as he held onto his head.

Kako stifled a giggle, "Well, you did drink a lot last night." she stated.

"How come you don't have a major hangover?" he asked, massaging his temples.

Kako stood up and answered, "Cause, I'm smart and I know how to get rid of hangovers." she stated then stuck out her hand for him to grab, "Here, I'll show you." He looked up at her before accepting the extended hand as she lead him to the bathroom, she then turned on the icy cold water again, she then told him to dunk his head into the water, she then went and gathered a towel as he did so. "See! It works!" she happily said as she then handed him the towel, she then left the bathroom as he closed the door.

"I'm taking a shower." he stated.

Kako tried to stifle a giggle as she fixed up the beds on the blankets since she was very, very bored.

Psymon turned on some metal music as he went and stood in the shower and turned on the heat knob all the way as the water turned on, starting off cold, then going warm before going hot, he then turned the cold knob as the water then balanced out. He then put shampoo in his head, "Ew, this shampoo smells horrible… must be me." he then rubbed the shampoo onto his hair. He then washed it out, not really noticing that the purple didn't come out of his hair he continued and added conditioner, after that was over he washed it out. Grabbing a purple cloth that was on the floor, he added his soap, which too was purple, he then started rubbing his body with the cloth, "Man, I still stink." he said as he sniffed himself. Outside the door, Kako was trying to keep her giggles from getting too loud as she got her camera ready as she pointed it at the door, waiting for Psymon to come out in all his purple glory. Psymon then washed the soap from his body when he realized, "Ah! This stuff won't come off!" he yelled as he kept rubbing his arm trying to get it off, it wouldn't even come off the cloth he had it on, even though the cloth was purple. He then turned off the water, jumping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and wrapped his lower region with the towel and ran out of the room, "WHO THE HELL DID THIS!" he yelled, running out of the room a light flashed. He saw little different colors bubbles from the light blinding him for a second, finally his sight came back perfectly, he looked towards Kako and saw a camera. "Shit!" he yelled, "You did this you little, raccoon!" he yelled, jumping at her.

"Thank you for calling me a raccoon, it's my favorite animal!" she said as she started running around, trying to get away from the Psymon that was trying to kill her. She tucked the camera in her jacket as Psymon chased her around the room. After an hour, they got a call to go to Garibaldi in an hour for the race, at the moment it was 7 am. Kako changed, wearing a baggy white shirt that had the Tommy Hilfiger logo on it, baggy red pants, black snow boots, her hair was in it's usual high ponytail held up by a white ribbon. She placed on her blue light jacket and placed the camera inside one of her pockets that had a zipper so it wouldn't fall out, she then placed on her fingerless glove on her right hand.

Psymon growled as he placed on a pair of jeans that had no rips in them, so not to show his purple legs, his white muscle shirt and wore his dirty white jacket over to cover his arms, he then placed on a scarf to cover his neck, "I swear, you tell everyone that I'm purple, I'll kick your ass really hard." he hissed towards Kako. He then slipped on his snow shoes and placed on his black gloves as he shoved on a black mask. "Can you see any part of my purple skin?" he asked, more like hissed towards Kako. Kako shook her head 'no', Psymon then grabbed his boarding goggles that were sorta tinted. He then grabbed his board walking out, '_I can't believe that I'm wearing a rainbow scarf! GAH! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!' _he thought, fuming.

Kako then followed after Psymon, grabbing her board as well, also slipping on her blue goggles. Kako followed Psymon to Garibaldi, not exactly knowing the way there yet, she's kinda slow on the memorizing of things, unless it's in videogames. As they got their, everyone was staring at Psymon's new fashion statement, trying to stifle their giggles as so not make the man madder than he already looked. Kako ran up to where Kaori and Kikone were, smiling very hard. "So, what happened to Psymon and his new fashion style?" asked Kaori.

"Lets just say… he's very pissed." answered Kako as she started stretching like everyone else was. Kaori and Kikone soon did the same.

On the other side, Psymon was glaring daggers at Kako, '_Maybe, if I glare long enough, she'll catch on fire! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! THEN I CAN THROW HER OFF A CLIFF INTO A RIVER OF PERANAS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_' Psymon thought, "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he blurted out as everyone looked at him funnily.

Kako giggled after that, she couldn't hold it in and wanted to tell everyone so bad. "Starkey-kun!" yelled Kako, waving her arms to get his attention.

He turned his head towards her, "What the hell do you want? And stop calling me Starkey and what the hell is coon (kun)?" Psymon snapped.

"Well, I always use Kun when talking to a boyfriend of mine, and I think Starkey is a very cute name for you! And, I wanted to tell you that if you don't place in the top three of this race, I'll tell them everything!" yelled Kako, giggling as she turned around, not caring if he agreed or not, either way, she would win.

Psymon grumbled as he walked over to his spot. "Okay everyone, to your places!" yelled Atomika as the boarders went to their places. Their were six racers: Allegra, Kako, Kaori, Kikone, Psymon, and Zoe. The lights were flashing in front of them, red, as the beeps went off. "Beep (3, red)… Beep (2, another red)… Beep (1, yellow)… GO! (green)" And they were off.

Allegra was in the lead with Psymon tailing her, he then shifted his board so that the front tip of it would collide with Allegra's back board, the snow then clouded around as it flew in the air and soon enough their boards rubbing together caused Allegra to tip. She collided face first into the snow, having some in her mouth she spit it out while glaring at Psymon who had runned over her left hand with his board while laughing like a freakin idiot. Kako was next to Psymon on his right while Kikone was on his left. Kikone nodded to Kako as Kaori swiftly made her way in front of Psymon, Kako and Kikone caved Psymon between them, each one lightly tapping Psymon till he fell. Kako and Kikone laughed as they went forward. Zoe was nowhere to be found, Kako figured she was taking a short cut. Allegra then passed Psymon, smirking at him. Psymon soon got up, and started catching up to Allegra, Kako and Kikone caught up to Kaori and were all trying to pass each other. Soon enough, after a shove fight between Psymon and Allegra, Allegra winning, Kako, Kikone, and Kaori soon saw the finish line, not to mention seeing a Zoe that was ahead of them. Soon enough, they passed the finished line. "Zoe Payne in first place! Kako Nishadake in second place! And Kikone Nishadake in third place! Kaori pulling in fourth, Allegra fifth, and in last place, Psymon!" yelled Atomika as everyone cheered from their places.

"Wow! That was fun!" yelled Kako, taking off her board goggles while lifting up her board.

"Yeah, I can't believe I placed third!" Kikone giggled, she then looked around, "Hm…" she sighed. '_I guess he didn't figure out I was part of the SSX league. I doubt he would even care, I was most likely just a fling._' Kikone thought as she too lifted her board.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaori, concern all over her face. Kikone just shook her head as Allegra ran up to them.

"Good round you guys!" yelled Allegra as Zoe came up behind her.

Kako then looked at Psymon with a big smirk on her face, "I guess I get to tell them, Barney-san!" Kako yelled, Psymon just glared at her. Everyone, even people that weren't racing all looked at Kako with curious gazes. "Well, you see, Psymon turned purple!" yelled Kako, laughing with everything she could muster, "Show them Starkey!"

"Hmp… Hell no!" yelled Psymon.

"No need, I have a photo anyways!" responded Kako while pulling out her digital camera, she then pushed buttons on it and got it to load a pic of Psymon walking out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, and he's PURPLE! Soon enough, everyone was laughing, the news soon got ahold of the picture and Psymon soon felt that his reputation was flushed down the toilet, literally.

"You bitch!" yelled Psymon, who was about to jump her when thousands of reporters came and surrounded him.

Kikone then glared at Kako, "Hey… isn't that _my_ camera!"

Kako just did a lazy smile and raced off, shoving the camera into her pocket while grabbing her board, she raced off to the hotel, leaving everyone else to deal with the reporters and news people.

Winter: "Hope you guys like this chapter, I've been really lazy lately and have been trying to make my chapters longer… but no success really… At least I _tried._ Well, read on!"

Byesbyes

Goddess Winter


End file.
